Operation: Dalek Part Two
by penguin adventures
Summary: Queen Elsa of Arendelle is a prisoner of the Daleks. While back on Earth the Penguins are the only ones who can save the day. All seems lost but The Penguins are about to receive help from an unexpected ally The Doctor. There's Only one thing left to say...Geronimo!
1. Chapter One: The Last Timelord

August 25th 2014

(Private's POV)

"Why?" I ask The Supreme Dalek. " ** _Daleks do not answer Earthling questions_** " it replied, " ** _You will Surrender!_** " "Boys drop you weapons," skipper said defeated and out of ideas. Skipper looked up to the Supreme Dalek and said, "We surrender are you happy now!" The Dalek raised its eyestalk and said, " ** _You are wise skipper surrender accepted!_** " The Supreme landed and said victoriously, " ** _The Central Park Zoo belongs to the Daleks now! You will follow all Dalek orders if you fail you will be Exterminated!_** " I would not let that happen I stood up Plasma blaster in hand and said, "Die monster!" and fired. The shot bounced off and the Supreme yelled, " ** _Exterminate him!_** " Several Daleks aimed their guns at me and said, " ** _We obey!_** " The Daleks simultaneously said," **** ** _Exterminate!_** " and fired. "Private!" Skipper shouted as they fired.

I expected to die painfully so I closed my eyes and…nothing happened. I opened my eyes and saw I was facing a door that wasn't there before. I could still hear the Daleks thru the door, " ** _Alert! Alert! The T.A.R.D.I.S had materialized! It is the Doctor the enemy of the Daleks!_** " several Daleks said. " ** _Exterminate Him_** ", the Supreme Dalek said fearfully, " ** _Exterminate the Doctor!_** "

" ** _The Doctor will face me!_** " the Supreme said, " ** _The Predator of the Daleks will stand before me! The Oncoming Storm will surrender!_** " " ** _You will appear or New York City will fall to the might of the Dalek Empire!_** " several Daleks screamed. "All right I'm coming!" a man said behind me. I turn around and was face to face with a strange man. "Who are you and how did you get in my T.A.R.D.I.S!" the man said. "I'm Private and you did kind of land on me" I said. "Hello Private! I'm The Doctor!" he said. I was confused and said, "Doctor…Doctor Who?"  
(End of chapter one)


	2. Chapter two: Enemies of the Daleks

(Supreme Dalek POV)

 ** _The Predator of the Daleks The Oncoming Storm The Last Timelord The Doctor. He is the Enemy of the Daleks and I will exterminate him. The Timelord exited his time ship with the inferior penguin Private; The Doctor is finally powerless before me._**

 **** ** _I aimed my weapon but was interrupted by the last survivor of the cult of skaro, Dalek-cann. "Do not exterminate the Doctor yet" he said, "Silence will fall when the question is asked on the fields of Trenzlore!" I am the Supreme Dalek how dare him, "The Doctor is the enemy of the Daleks he must be destroyed!" "The doctor must die on Trenzlore. The Doctor's death is a fixed point in time we must not interfere!" he replied. "Doctor! Penguins! You are now prisoners of the Daleks!" I said, "You will await your fate with the Snow Queen!"_** ****

 _ **The Enemies of the Daleks were now our prisoners, The Doctor will be spared but the others will be destroyed. "Victory will be ours! We will conquer this City and from this City we will conquer the world!" I announced victoriously. I left the Zoo as the other Daleks chanted, "The Daleks are masters of Earth! The Daleks are masters of Earth!"**_ __

(Skipper's POV)

I awoke in a metal cell with Rico, Private, Kowalski, and the mad man with a box. Queen Elsa of Arendelle was sitting at the other side of the cell and said, "Skipper are you alright." " ** _You will be Silent_** " the Dalek guarding the cell shouted, " ** _Your survival depends on it!_** " That ended all possibility of conversation, introductions, and escape planning. The Doctor jumped up and said, "You're not supposed to reminder me how did you manage that Daleks!" " ** _Silence"_** it said, ** _"_** ** _All data on the Doctor was restored by an unknown source."_** The guard turn to leave but was stuck, " ** _What is happening Explain!_** " as ice formed on its lower section. " ** _Explain or you will be exterminated!_** " it chanted exterminated until the ice covered its gun and continued to climb up the Dalek. " ** _Show mercy on me!"_** It said as the ice started to form on its dome. "You don't deserve it" Elsa said as the last of the ice covered the Dalek. She then smashed the frozen Dalek to pieces with Kowalski's Teleportor. "No!" Kowalski yelled as the Device shattered on the floor. "You destroyed the Time-Space Teleportor!" he said, "Now you have no way of getting back to Arendelle!" The Queen turned to Kowalski and angrily said, "You think I didn't think about that."

"But now you have no way to get back home!" he shouted. I slapped Kowalski, "We should be using this time to plan how to escape! Not argue among ourselves!" I turn to Kowalski and said, "is their anyway to get out of this cell" "A Sonic Screwdriver!" The Doctor announced. Kowalski turns to the man and said, "A tool that uses sound that's impossible, and even if it were possible I don't have the tools to build one!" The man Smiled and pulled out a strange device, "It is not impossible; if it was impossible I wouldn't be able to hold it in my hands now would I." "Everything I learned is a lie" Kowalski yelled, "Science way have you failed me again!" The Doctor looks down on the penguins and said, "This is science." My second in command calmed down and said, "Oh." I sighed and face palmed with my flipper.

The Doctor pointed his Sonic Screwdriver at the door and pushed a button. The end of the Device lit up and made a slight buzzing sound the "Sonic" in Sonic Screwdriver. The Door opened with a sliding sound and The Doctor walked out and shouted, "Geronimo!" We followed him out of the cell and into a nondescript hallway, these Dalek ships were functional and that was it. The young Queen was still impressed by the sonic though as she said to herself, "Now that was magic."

(Supreme Dalek POV)

 ** _"_** ** _You were responsible for the successful completion of Project Elsa! Why have you failed?" "The failure of the Project was not my fault! I had to deal with outside forces that were beyond my control!" I turned to the failure of a Dalek, "You have failed! Failure is not acceptable you will prepare!"_**

 ** _The Scientist voice was filled with fear as it said, "I obey! I obey!" "Failures will be exterminated! Exterminate!"_** **** ** _I fired and the scientist screamed in pain as he got destroyed. I turned to another scientist and said, "You are now responsible for Project Elsa." I turn to leave but I am stopped by a Drone Dalek, "Alert! Alert! Alert!" it yelled, "The Prisoners have escaped, T.A.R.D.I.S has dematerialized!" "Impossible!" I said, "How did they escape explain!"_**

(End of chapter Two)


	3. Chapter three: Let the storm rage on

(Queen Elsa's POV)

We went down a hall with a blue box at the end and The Doctor and the penguins were nowhere to be seen. I yelled, "Guys!" The door of the box opened and skipper was in the doorway (or rather the bottom of the doorway). "Elsa quiet down will you" the penguin said, "And get in here" I followed Skipper, shut the door, and turned to find an impossible sight. The Doctor was at the Controls "This is the T.A.R.D.I.S Time and Relative Dimension in Space. It's can travel anywhere in the Universe and it's mine" he said, "now go ahead and say, I heard it a million times." I look around at the Doctor's ship and turn back to The Doctor and said, "It's bigger on the inside." Another girl entered the control room from deeper in the ship and saw me.

The penguins sat there confused by the new arrival in the control room. The girl looked angrily in my direction and asked, "Doctor who is this?" The Doctor turns from the control and turns to me and said, "Clara I would like to introduce you to…I'm sorry I didn't catch your name, The Snow Queen can't be you real name." I turned to the girl called Clara then to The Doctor and said, "I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle." I said, "But you can just call me Elsa." I then stared at the two and said, "And I would appreciate of if you would bow for me." I winked at the penguins who with along with the prank and stood as The Doctor and his companion complied with my order.

My fun didn't last long however when the Tardis began to shake violently and the Daleks could be heard thru the walls. " ** _You can not escape Doc-tor" "Stay where you are!" "Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!" "Open this door!"_** The Doctor got up and ran toward the controls and said, "Geronimo" and pulled a switch. The control room began to shake and the voices of the Daleks faded.

We landed back in the zoo in two minutes and exited the strange ship of this Doctor. He seemed to know everything about these Dalek creatures and how to fight them. He faced these monsters before but didn't seem to have a plan. He waved his screwdriver around pointing toward the sky. He stopped and turns back toward us and said, "Back to the Tardis I have located the Dalek command ship." We piled back into the impossible ship and were underway; our destination the Daleks.

(End of chapter three)


	4. Chapter four: Confrontation

Dalek Command Ship

August 26th 2014

(Skipper's POV)

The Tardis landed on the Dalek command ship after a long bumpy journey. The Doctor snapped his fingers and the doors opened. We exited the ship and walked into the main control room of the ship. The Supreme Dalek was in the center of the room and was guarded by three Drones. Other Daleks were at the controls or moving about the room. The Supreme turns toward the Tardis and said, " ** _The Doctor has come to face his demise!"_**

The Doctor Steps closer to the White Dalek and said, "Well Daleks you got me, here I am!" He looks the Supreme Dalek straight in the eyestalk and continued, "Well Daleks exterminate me." The Doctor closes eyes but nothing happened and after several minutes of nothing happening he opens his eyes again. He looks around the room at the Daleks utterly confused until someone else entered.

" ** _They are sparing you for a greater purpose Doctor."_** The Doctor turns around and my men, Queen Elsa, and I turn in response. In the open doorway (a doorway to a Dalek anyway) was an old man confided to a chair that looked like the lower half of a Dalek. The man had one hand the other was replaced by a claw and both were resting on a control panel. He had a single eye on his forehead with the same bluish hue of the eyestalks of the inferior (according to the Supreme) bronze Daleks. What was left of the rest of his body was wrinkled and rotting away. He spoke with the same robotic monotone of the Daleks but seem to have the emotion that the Daleks did not. " ** _We meet again Doctor"_** he said reminding me of Blowhole, " ** _It fitting that you should see the resurrection of the Daleks."_** The Doctor turns to the man and said, "Davros how did you survive." " ** _He survived thru me Doctor"_**

We all turned including Davros toward a holographic screen that popped up in behind the Supreme Dalek. On the screen was a close up of an eye of a giant Dalek "The Emperor of the Daleks" the doctor said, "but you were destroyed! The energy of the Time Vortex reduced you to dust." " ** _I can not die I am immortal! I am the God of all Daleks!"_** the Emperor said. " ** _Worship him! Worship him! Worship him!_** " "Nothing is immortal Emperor." " ** _Silence Doctor!_** " the Supreme Dalek finally said, " ** _You may not speak when the Emperor is speaking! Your words are blasphemy!"_** ****An Eternal Dalek entered the control room and with a less robotic voice said, " _The progenitor has been repaired!_ " The emperor's voice filled the room, " ** _Excellent! Davros is no longer needed; exterminate him!"_** The Supreme aimed his weapon at Davros and screamed " ** _Exterminate!"_** before firing at the half Dalek half humanoid. Davros died screaming then the Supreme fired at the corpse again before stating, " ** _Secondary life support system destroyed!"_**

The Emperor gave one last order before the screen blinked out, " ** _Do not exterminate the Doctor he will die on the fields of Trenzlore!"_** Doctor steps so close to the Supreme he almost was touching him and said ,"If you can't kill what can you do?" The Supreme back up and said, " ** _Stand witness Doctor as Earth falls to the might of the Daleks!"_** a window opens in the ceiling and reveals a massive Dalek fleet in the distance heading toward planet Earth. The Command ship turns to reveal that some ships had already arrived and were firing on the secret defensive satellites of the world's governments leaving Earth defensive less (or so they thought). Kowalski's stealth satellite (don't tell DreamWorks Animation SKG) was waiting in the geostationary orbit hidden from the Daleks radar systems.

The satellite attacked but the attack only revealed its location and was quickly overcome and destroyed. The rest of the fleet arrived and waited in Earth's orbit for further orders. The Supreme didn't give any orders and I quickly realized the command ship was awaiting further orders from the Emperor. I turned to Elsa and my men and used my battle hand signals; my men instantly knew what I was ordering them to do. I then signaled Elsa to use her ice powers with a combination of Battle signals and gestures. She did know what I was doing but unfortunately for us the Daleks knew what my signals meant. " ** _Exterminate Queen Elsa!"_** the Supreme Dalek screamed to the drones, " ** _She must not be allowed to use her powers!"_**

(End of chapter four)


	5. Chapter five: Victory of the Daleks (not

(Supreme Dalek POV)

 ** _"_** ** _Exterminate Queen Elsa!" I ordered the drone Daleks, "She must not be allowed to use her powers" The Drones headed toward the human female and said, "Exterm…" the queen attacked and froze them before they could get closer. I aimed my weapon but the queen froze my gun before I could fire. I spun the back of my lower shell to the front and revealed the hidden gun. The gun was taken off an imperial special weapon Dalek but was modified for use by the New Paradigm. I aimed the gun at the human and fired but the Queen froze that too._**

 **** ** _I am the Supreme Dalek, how is this inferior human beating a member of the superior race? I turn to the other Daleks in the room new and old alike and said, "Exterminate her!" The Daleks in the room surrounded the human cutting her off from the Tardis, the Doctor, and those flightless birds. The human froze the Daleks behind her and stepped toward the Tardis before creating snow abominations in front of her. I looked down and discovered that ice was spreading across the floor and up the walls. I turned to the window and saw the rest of the fleet completely covered in ice. The Daleks in front of Elsa had turned completely to ice and were being destroyed by the Queen's ice constructs._**

 **** ** _Within minutes all the Daleks that were in the room were dead, dying, or shattered in a million ice fragments. The ship's main controls were useless and the drive engine was failing. It won't be long before the Queen's powers tear this ship apart. I look around the room for any survivors and found four._**

 **** ** _The survivors were the other members of the new paradigm and they were still operational, "Engage self destruct of command ship we will board the escape pods" I said._** **** ** _The Scientist Dalek engaged the countdown and we left the room as the Tardis dematerialized. We entered the Escape pod and launched from the ship and speed away from the earth system. Before Earth disappeared in the black of space we witnessed the command ship being destroyed taking the rest of the fleet with it. The Doctor will pay for his crimes he will die on Trenzlore._**

 **** ** _I ordered the strategist to plot a course toward Skaro and turn back in the direction of Earth. "You will never defeat us Doctor" I ranted, "We will return!" The rest of the paradigm chanted with me, "We will return!" The ship entered hyper space and exited the solar system._**

 **(** End of chapter five)


	6. Chapter Six: aftermath

(The Doctor's POV)

" ** _Do not exterminate the Doctor he will die on the fields of Trenzlore!"_** how did the emperor Dalek knew about Trenzlore? The Daleks shouldn't even remember me and they should not even have information on my death. Unless of course a Dalek from the future escaped the events of Trenzlore and its presence restored information about me.

I will be seeing them again so I guess I'll just have to ask them next time. My mind wandered from the Daleks to my royal passenger Queen Elsa. I turned and saw that she was sitting with the penguins. "The Central Park Zoo September 6th 2013." I said and watched as the penguins set off. "Goodbye Elsa hopefully then your next visit will be less violent" Skipper said before leaving, "and Doctor you should take Clara somewhere I suggest Arendelle." I considered the penguin's suggestion and decide to plot a course toward the kingdom. I had to ask Elsa for the year she was in before finishing the navigation hopefully the Tardis believes I need to go there.

I turned to Clara and said loud enough for Queen Elsa to hear, "Next stop the kingdom of Arendelle September 4th 1812." I turn to the controls and pulled the switch, "Geronimo!" I shouted and we were off.

The Tardis materialized next to Elsa's throne in the castle of Arendelle. Elsa stepped out but motioned me and Clara to follow and said, "Clara do I know you?" Clara shook her head but Elsa insisted, "You're the impossible girl aren't you, the girl with a thousand lives?" How does a young Queen know about Clara being the impossible girl? "According to legend the impossible girl had a thousand lives each with a purpose." The Queen dictated, "That purpose; to save the Doctor."

The Queen turns to me and said, "Doctor who?" I smiled and said, "Just the Doctor your majesty" she grabbed a sword from behind her throne but I realized it was dull, it was a knighting sword. I was nervous; the last time I was knighted by a Queen I was also exiled (but that was a long time ago). "I knight you Sir Doctor of Tardis and Sir Clara of Arendelle!" the Queen announced. Clara walked into the Tardis and I turned to follow but was stopped by the Queen. "Will I ever see you again Doctor?" she asked. I realized that she was alone and said, "I promise you that I will stop by in the future." The Queen looks me in the eye (I prepared to be smacked) and said, "I order you to return and visit with Clara." I turn to Elsa said, "Yes your majesty." I snapped my fingers and walked in to the Tardis I stopped at the doorway, "Elsa if you ever want to travel with me you just have to ask." The Queen looked like she wanted to come but stepped back and said, "Doctor I want to but I can't. I have a kingdom to run and I can't leave my sister without a proper explanation."

I said goodbye to the young snow queen and shut the doors, well at least I still had my impossible girl. I flipped the switch and plotted the Tardis to its next location, London England 2013. I didn't expect to materialized in front of Amy's old house I closed the doors before Clara could see outside, "Too early" I yelled running back toward the controls.

(Skipper's POV)

September 6th 2013

The Doctor drops us off at our habitat at least he didn't drop us off at HQ I doubt his Tardis could even fit. My men were exhausted from the battle with the Daleks that was to be expected. "You know what boys, take the rest of the day of off" I said. Private looks up and said, "Skipper are you sure." "Boys after all you saw today you deserve it" I said as they ran off to enjoy their day off.

I think it's time for me to sit back and relax. But then again with that party animal King Julian living next door I don't how relaxing my day is going to be. And on cue Julian started blaring his newest remix of "Move it Move it." What's the theme this time rodeo; not that I care. I climbed up the ladder and yelled, "Ringtail turn it down!" Surprisingly the royal pain of a lemur actually listened and turned down the music. What is that ringtail planning? Well that is another mystery for another time.

I hope that the next few days will be normal for us penguins. No aliens invading the Zoo and no crazy super villains with time rays zapping us to a strange time. Everything is back to normal unless Kowalski builds something that threatens to destroy us all. Considering Kowalski failure rate there is a high probability of that happening. Other than that today is shaping up to be a normal monster-free day.

(End of chapter six)


	7. Epilogue: dawn of the dinosaurs

Penguin HQ, Kowalski's lab

8:40 P.M. Eastern standard time

August 27th 2014

(Kowalski's POV)

"Eureka!" I shouted I had finally done it. I have tubes filled with the DNA of the bird's great ancestor; the Dinosaurs. I will show skipper my discovery after I know it works. I slid the tube into my newly repaired cloning machine and closed the door.

I walked over to the control panel and engaged the cloning process. The screen asked for a quantity of clones and I inputted 1. The cloning machine began to shake and sputter as smoke spread from the clone chamber. A loud primeval sound shook the lab and I heard glass smash toward the ground. This was followed by a loud crash above me and pieces of the ceiling falling to the floor. I heard one last primeval roar before I was knocked unconscious by falling chunks of concrete.

While I lay unconscious the shadow of a crane covered my cloning device. The machine was hooked up and lifted out of the hole in the ceiling and a single black feather falls to the floor. I rose from unconsciousness at the exact moment Hans the puffin was leaving with the remaining tubes of Dinosaur DNA. I couldn't move fast enough as the Puffin escaped leaving me alone in my lab.

I looked at the computer monitor to see the last cloned animal and I nearly fainted. On the screen was an image of the most dangerous predator to ever walk the Earth; Tyrannosaurus Rex. I had unleashed the Tyrant lizard king on the streets of New York City; Skipper is going to kill me. And with the cloning machine in Hans' possession who knows what else will be released.

To Be Continued…


	8. this is not the end

**Here are the stories in order ...**

 **Part One**

The New Adventures

Operation: Arendelle(Special)

Operation: Dalek part one

Operation: Dalek part two

Prehistoric Invasion(Special)

The Return of the Red Squirrel

Frozen ½ the revenge of the southern isles

The Battle of Madagascar(special)

Earth's Darkest Day part one: The Secrets of Africa

Earth's Darkest Day part two: Collison Course

Conclusion

Elsa and the Riders of Berk (prelude to The DreamWorks War)

The DreamWorks War

 **Part Two**

A Very Penguin October part one

Terror of the Daleks(Special)

The Return of The Destroyer of Worlds

Revenge of The Nanites

Jiggles Returns

Revenge of the Graveyard Eight

Ghost in the Tardis

The Second Dreamworks War

The Battles of Berk

The Siege of Far Far Away

Monsters Vs Daleks

Danger at the bottom of the World

Battle in Metro City

The Final Battle

A Very Penguin October part two

The Nightmare (revenge of Pitch Black)

The Battle before Halloween

Operation: Sub Zero(Special)

Operation: Cold Turkey (special)

Villainmageddon

Part One: Blowhole and Company

Part Two: Attack of The Daleks

Part Three: The Glorious End

Conclusion

Return of the Puffin: Part One

Return of the Puffin: Part Two

Bonus

Penguins of Madagascar: alternate version

 **Part Three**

A Very Penguin December

Gift of the Daleks

Cyber-men in the Snow

City of the Penguins

Revenge of the polar bears

Day of the emperor penguin

The Second Treasure of the golden Squirrel

Rise of the Phoneix

Return of Dr. Blowhole

Daleks in Russia

return of the octopus

The Frozen Earth

Twelve Days of Daleks

D-day

Wrath of the Daleks

Battle in Seattle

Battle on the moon

Fall of Skaro

The Fall of Dalek-Sec

Battle for Chicago

Dalek offensive (one shot)

War across time and space part one

The Oncoming storm(War across time and space part two)

Return of the Timelords(War across time and space part three)

Christmas Special: The Time of The Daleks

Conclusion

Penguin New Year (one shot)

 **Part Four**

The Newer Adventures(to be updated)

War of the Daleks part one: The planet of war(Special)

War of the Daleks part two: Operation Free Earth (Special)

The Ultimate Adventure

The Cyber-invasion

Tales of Arendelle

The Pirates of Arendelle

Frozen: The musical

The Dalek Invasion of Arendelle

The Surprise (one shot)

 **Part Five**

Penguin Days of Summer part one

Kingdom Come Again

Wrath of Egypt

Yet Another Revenge of Dr. Blowhole

Here comes the Daleks

Revenge of Nanite-Daleks

The Return of the Amarillo Kid(one-shot)

Across the multiverse

Another Earth

Afro Circus Penguins

The Return to the Prime Universe

Into the Medusa Cascade(special)

Penguin Days of Summer part two

Back to The Base

Lost in Prehistoric Times

Night of the Reptiles

The Red Squirrel Strikes Back

Conclusion

Compromised!

 **Part Six**

The Third Dreamworks War

The Return of Drago

Monsters Vs Daleks rematch

Revenge of The Fossa

Battle of the Jade palace

The Battle of New York

The Wrath of Dr. Blowhole

The Fall

Victory of the Puffin

The Three Betrayals

The Penguins are defeated

The Return

Skipper: Escape from Denmark

Kowalski vs. Dave

Private: Escape from Hoboken

Rico: The great Xscape

Operation: fighting back

Conclusion

The Day of The Penguins(Special)


End file.
